


Diamante mío

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [26]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —¿Eso fue un reto? Porque lo tomo —dijo Cana, sonriendo—. Un par de cervezas y puedo estar aquí toda la noche.





	Diamante mío

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al pelotudo de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "diamond" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Cana/Lucy.
> 
> Extensión: 494 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Volví a la u, ¡urra! (?). ¿Que a qué viene eso? Pues a nada, ni era excusa, la verdad es que sencillamente ando con pocas ganas de escribir de Fairy Tail (o de escribir en general). Igual, ya dije, yo termino esto así me dé septiembre (aunque a este paso lo que me va a dar es el próximo Pride Month). Por el Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

Lucy era hermosa, tal como una modelo de revista, con el cuerpo bien formado y el rostro perfectamente esculpido. Tenía también esa actitud dulce de quien cree en un mundo mejor, esa inocencia de chica inexperta. Si Cana pensaba en ello, le daba un poco esa impresión de princesa de cuento, demasiado perfecta para ser real. Claro, tenía además un humor de los mil demonios y era un tanto torpe, pero habría sido extraño y un tanto escalofriante sino, todos necesitan defectos.

Los de Lucy eran adorables, sin embargo, quizás como un recordatorio de que nada podía estar mal con ella. Eso o Cana estaba empezando a ponerse cursi. Podía ser, era una explicación bastante apropiada a por qué llevaba tanto tiempo mirándola. Sentada frente a su escritorio, con el cabello atado en un moño improvisado y ojeras bajo los ojos, intentando en vano escribir algo que aparentemente no le salía. La extraña mueca que hacía al concentrarse, torciendo el labio y frunciendo el ceño, era casi adorable. Lucía encantadora así, si le preguntaban. Eso o, nuevamente, estaba pasándose con el alcohol y la cursilería.

—Ey Lucy —la llamó, más que nada porque estaba aburrida y eso de mirar sin actuar no era su estilo.

Además tenerla todo el maldito día frente al escritorio resultaba molesto.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Lucy, sin quitar los ojos del papel frente a ella.

—Estuve pensando...

—Como sea otro piropo, paso.

Cana arqueó una ceja. Ese era otro defecto, sacaba conclusiones demasiado rápido. Venga, que ni siquiera la había dejado terminar.

—Tampoco son tan malos —replicó, pensando en defender su honor, o lo que fuera.

—Eres peor que Loke.

Rió pese a ello, en el fondo tampoco podía negarlo, siendo que para empezar lo hacía adrede. Le divertía sacarla de sus casillas.

—En realidad iba a invitarte a salir —dijo—, pero ya que quieres un piropo...

—Por favor no.

—Eres tan linda como camarera de bar.

—¿Eso qué diablos significa? —inquirió Lucy, volteando a verla.

—Siempre he sido de preferir rubia —agregó—, la cerveza.

—Santo cielo, alguien ayúdeme —dramatizó Lucy, alzando la mirada al techo.

—Brillas como diamante puro.

Lucy hizo una mueca, pensativa, y volvió a mirarla.

—Ese no estuvo tan mal.

—Diamantes entonces.

—Debí quedarme callada.

—Tus ojos brillan como diamantes.

—Para.

—Tu piel es reluciente como un diamante.

—Oh por...

—Sonríes tan radiante como un diamante.

—Se te acabarán las ideas tarde o temprano —dijo Lucy, casi esperanzada.

—¿Eso fue un reto?

—No, no lo fue.

—Porque lo tomo —dijo Cana, sonriendo—. Un par de cervezas y puedo estar aquí toda la noche —comentó, con ganas de reír a carcajadas.

—Es todo, me voy.

Frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Esta es tu casa —le recordó.

—¡Me voy igualmente! —exclamó Lucy, poniéndose en pie—. Así no se puede vivir.

Cana rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo exagerado de su novia.

—Eres dramática —le reclamó, para luego agregar—... como un diamante.

Rió por sobre los gritos desesperados de Lucy.


End file.
